killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Vektan Security Agency
The Vektan Security Agency (VSA) is an intelligence agency embedded within the ISA Alpha Centauri, that also provides security to the Vektan side of the planet and Vekta City. Its director was Thomas Sinclair. They make their first appearance in Killzone: Shadow Fall. History Early Days The Vektan Security Agency was formed during the Cold War period to safeguard Vekta and Vekta City against the resettled Helghast through covert means and special operations. Thomas Sinclair, an ISA Shadow Marshal, helped to create the VSA and rose through its ranks to Director in just four years. Some claim he used blackmail to get his position, but proof is unlikely to surface, if true. 2390 On June 6th, VSA Shadow Marshal Lucas Kellan was intentionally captured by New Helghan forces and traded as apart of a prisoner exchange for a half-breed known as Echo. This was apparently done in order to rescue VSA operatives. On June 21st, VSA Shadow Marshal Kellan infiltrated Visari Park to retrieve VSA reconnaissance operatives who had fallen out of contact, and the intelligence they had gathered. After locating the operatives and retrieving the intelligence, the Shadow Marshal and the operatives made a bold escape, destroying a massive statue of Scolar Visari in the process. The following day on June 22nd, Sinclair dispatched Kellan to scuttle the ISC Cassandra, a classified research vessel sanctioned by the VSA to develop a bio-tech weapon designed to kill the Helghast, after the deaths of everyone onboard due to the project that was being conducted, and eliminating all evidence. Kellan succeeded in changing the ship's course to the sun, but failed to retrieve Dr. Hillary Massar, the project's leader, from defecting to the Helghast. On June 29th, VSA Headquarters was hit by a terrorist bombing committed by the Black Hand. VSA personnel engaged the Helghast terrorists, who had launched an assault after the bombing, and preventing Black Hand forces from using hijacked trains as makeshift missiles, and rescuing multiple hostages held by the terrorists. The VSA later located the leader of the Black Hand, Vladko Tyran, but were unable to arrest him as Tyran escaped to New Helghan. Thomas Sinclair sent Kellan under-cover as a refugee to New Helghan to locate Tyran. Kellan was not able to capture Tyran but gained vital information that confirmed Jorhan Stahl to be alive and is working with the Black Hand and Chancellor Hera Visari in starting another war with Vekta and using Dr. Massar's bio-tech weapon to target Vektans. The VSA tracked Massar in a massive mining spire in orbit over Helghan and dispatched Kellan to recover the doctor while a ISA fleet awaits to retake the bio-tech weapon. However, Massar was killed by the Helghast agent Echo after Kellan refused to follow Sinclair's orders in which he is declared as a traitor. Sinclar lead ISA forces into launching an assault on Jorhan Stahl's base on Helghan where Massar's weapon is completed. The assault became a disaster as Stahl activated the weapon to destroy the ISA ships. Sinclair survived the attack and boarded Stahl's base, killing Stahl and Kellan, and reacquired the bio-tech weapon with the intention of eradicating the Helghast. Sinclair returned to Vekta and began rallying a speech in front of the rebuilt VSA headquarters, calling for war against the Helghast. However, the director was assassinated by Echo. Battles *Vektan Cold War Powers and Control The VSA has their jurisdiction in Vekta. The VSA gathers intelligence through Shadow Marshals and their Special Forces branch. The VSA also controls the media, transportation (such as the Fly Rail system), Civilian Data (such as bank records, their medical history, etc.), and surveillance systems. Equipment Small arms Components Known Members *Director Thomas Sinclair (Deceased) *Shadow Marshal Lucas Kellan (Deceased) *David Hebson (Deceased) Gallery File:Kzsf_ss_2013-02-20_announcement_07.jpg|VSA Headquarters Building 7f48e9f6db949af34e18ac031036b573.jpg|VSA Security Trooper Killzone Shadow Fall Lucas Kellan.jpg|Lucas Kellan, a VSA Shadow Marshal. VSA Sniper.jpg|VSA Special Forces Sniper VSA Assault.jpg|VSA Special Forces Assault image_killzone_shadow_fall-22862-2660_0003.jpg|VSA Special Forces Engineer 2013-12-10_08.jpg VSA Medic.jpg Trivia *It appears that the VSA resembles the real life United States Central Intelligence Agency along with elements from some of the top Special Forces in the world, such as the US Navy Seals and the British S.A.S. *The VSA is both an ally and enemy in the events of Killzone: Shadow Fall. The player is pitted against VSA forces when playing as Echo. *The logo of the VSA appears to look very similar to that of the official Norwegian post office. ru:Vektan_Security_Agency Category:VSA Category:ISA Category:Organizations Category:Killzone Shadow Fall Category:Cold War